<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A job that I would like to forget. by MelodyDemon1987</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365707">A job that I would like to forget.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyDemon1987/pseuds/MelodyDemon1987'>MelodyDemon1987</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyDemon1987/pseuds/MelodyDemon1987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is another one shot told by a former freddy fazebear employee.</p><p>that is all I have to say about this one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A job that I would like to forget.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You remember characters like Foxy,Freddy, Bonnie, and Chicka right ? Well there was one other character in the set but we don't like to talk about him anymore. There is a reason we don't really speak of him anymore due to we had to lock him away.</p><p>If you don't believe a word I say about this character then I don't blame you. Springtrap was a hit with the children. He was just as popular as golden freddy. However one day Springtrap went missing, we were uncertain why.</p><p>Some of us employees thought it might of been a company prank or some punk kid messing with us. We didn't have a clue who stole it. Springtrap was recovered but we found him covered in blood. Sure we could of washed the robots suit but it wouldn't erase the memory of what we saw.</p><p>As we went to lock it up, it came to life on it's down despite the fact we had Springtrap powered down. It tried to kill us all. How we survived while trying to lock him away is still a mystery to me. Whatever you do please don't let springtrap out. He he being controlled by a ghost. The Ghost controlling springtrap doesn't care who he targets. If you value your life never let him out.</p><p>I was lucky to even get out of fazebear entertainment alive.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>